Time, Not The Everything
by Aizawa Mika
Summary: She loves another, but he loves her. Their love is like a flower not fated to bloom. But he waits for her... SyaoXSaku [One Shot]


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Syaoran and Sakura. They belong to Clamp. XD

The song is by Sakamoto Maaya - Vector.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of being in love might always fade away with time.

Time represents the role of sadist; flowing quickly to watch you drown in sorrow, then while mocking you, it jumps off to another dimension to return someday to haunt you again. It does many things to you, before you notice its presence.

**Told myself for a long time**

**Don't go there**

**You will only be sorry**

**Told myself so many times**

**I just had to take a look**

**In those faraway eyes…**

She hated time; hated how the clock ticks when every second passed by. She felt that it had manipulated her life, telling her how fast or slow she should go, and it always resolved her to make choices.

He loved time; loved to see those hands of clock turning to life and the rhythmical beating resembling the beating of his heart for her. He lived for her, and only time can make them meet again. That was his only chance left, when she chose another even when she was conscience of his feelings towards her.

**In them I saw a longing**

**For something**

**Maybe I couldn't give you**

**Said it's all in my mind**

**"It ain't nothing"**

"After all, that was your decision?"

"Yes." That was the only word that took away all his hopes. Her voice was lost of compassion, he noticed. Lost of compassion to him. She no longer lived for him; only he did that silly effort.

**Don't say anything at all**

**Because I've seen it now**

**Can't pretend anymore**

**"It ain't nothing"**

She always hated their meeting. How his kind smile made her feel on cloud nine when handing her a stalk of white rose. She hated mostly everything about him, especially when he called out her name. It sounded so unique and musical. He always told her that the white rose was just like her, untainted and pure.

But deep down, she knew, the hatred she held for him was no other than love.

He always loved their meeting. From that day he met her, he thought it was a God's gift. She was looking intently at the mass amount of roses in the shop that he owned; her eyes filled with confusion as for which to buy. He handed her a stalk of rose, thinking it suits her image the best.

But his assumption on her was crashed on the day she rejected him. He only found a wilted rose on his desk, the petals all turned into brown spots.

**Do you know what I mean?**

**And have you seen it too?**

**Do you know what I mean?**

**Do you know**

"I am not what you think I am. I am tainted." Her voice was cold and filled with sins, unforgiving herself.

"By that man you chose instead of me?" He wanted to reach out to her and free her from all the tortures.

She looked away. "You know me the best. I shall endure whatever he does to me."

"You are hurting yourself. That is foolish, do you know that?" His voice started to fill with anger and care.

"But only a fool, knows what love is the best."

**And I'll do anything**

**Just tell me what it means**

**Cause I can't live in doubt anymore**

**Do we try or should we**

**Just say goodbye**

She hated how his gentle gaze lay on her every time she walks pass by him. His soothing presence that calmed her nerves, the feeling of safety by being around him, she loathed all that. The truth was, she was scared. To fall into his arms and going into a hole that she cannot climb out; maybe she could, but with his help.

He liked to observe her. How her locks danced madly in the wind, how her emerald eyes intensely looking into his amber ones and her light scent of jasmine. If she was to be lost, he vowed, that he would be the only one to make her see the light again.

Differentiation separates one from another. He was the first one to start the movement of sand in an hourglass and she was the one to end it.

The flowing sand in an hourglass kept falling without any circumstances. It will slide through the small gap, smooth like velvet. Even so, there will be a day where the sand will stop flowing, leaving an unknown future for them to look on.

And that will be the day, where their future enclosed the sacred bond between them.

There will be a place for them when they surpass the clenches of time, for them to be in this wide world.

**If you'd rather be somewhere**

**That's not here**

**Then you just gotta tell me**

**Cause there's so much more to life, than pretending**

"You can't fight the destiny settled by the time."

"Time is not everything. You are my everything, even when you had chosen to leave me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the story. This one was earlier than my other story; Never Changing, also based on Sakura and Syaoran.

I'll make this short, as I'm posting in a hurry. hehehe

Review please and thanks for reading :D


End file.
